A terminal may be divided into a mobile terminal (mobile/portable terminal) and a stationary terminal according to whether the terminal may be moved. The mobile terminal may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether the user may carry the mobile phone directly.
Such a terminal has various functions according to the development of technologies. For example, a terminal is implemented in the form of a multimedia device having a plurality of functions such as capturing images or video, playing a music or video file, playing a game, and receiving broadcast. Further, in order to support and enhance the functions of the terminal, improvement of a structural and/or software part of the terminal may be considered.
Further, as the frequency of use of the mobile terminal increases, the amount of data stored in the mobile terminal increases and important data is frequently stored in the mobile terminal. As a result, an operation of performing backup and restoring data stored in the mobile terminal is an essential part in using the mobile terminal.
However, in the related art, backup and restoration of such data is mainly performed through software installed separately in a computer. Thus, the process of performing backup and restoring data is complicated or difficult for an elderly person or a child who is inexperienced in using an electronic device.